It's Time
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Qué haces si te has enamorado de alguien que está a punto de marcharse? ¿La dejas partir o le pides que se quede a tu lado? Fanfic conmemorativo del cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi. Genzo x Lily.


**It´s Time.**

_Múnich, Alemania. _

Marie Schneider le daba los últimos toques al pastel; Elieth había insistido en que se comprara uno en una pastelería, porque sería menos problemático conseguirlo ya hecho, pero Marie, quien recientemente había adquirido habilidades en repostería, insistió en prepararlo ella misma. La chica estaba segura de que podría terminar el pastel a tiempo, siempre y cuando pudiera organizarse con sus tiempos libres entre sus clases universitarias.

\- Pudimos haberlo comprado, pero debo admitir que ninguno hubiese quedado tan bien como éste.- Elieth Shanks señaló el pastel, en el que Marie había escrito _Feliz cumpleaños Genzo_, con letras hechas de merengue color azul.

\- ¿Está bien que haya puesto Genzo y no Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Marie, dubitativa.- Mi hermano y todos los demás lo llaman por su apellido, pero es que no me cabía completo, está demasiado largo y además es complicado de escribir.

\- No creo que sea mucho problema.- Elieth se encogió de hombros.- Yo siempre lo he llamado por su nombre.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y Elieth se apresuró a abrir la puerta, por la cual entró una joven envuelta en un abrigo azul marino, cargando un paquete pequeño en la mano derecha. La chica se quitó su bufanda gris plata y el abrigo, y los colgó en el perchero que había a la entrada del departamento.

\- Llegaste justo a tiempo para que le des tu visto bueno al pastel, Lily.- Marie sonrió, a manera de saludo.- Le preguntaba a Elieth si no habrá problema porque escribí "Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo", en vez de "Feliz cumpleaños, Wakabayashi".

\- No lo creo, yo le llamo Genzo.- contestó Lily Del Valle, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas por el frío.- Y si se enoja, será su culpa por tener un apellido tan rebuscado.

Lo cierto era que, a últimas fechas, ella lo llama "Gen", a secas, sin el "chan", "kun", "san" ni ninguno de esos términos raros que tanto les gustaban a los japoneses, así como él la llamaba "Yuri", la versión japonesa de su propio nombre, pero estos detalles eran algo que Lily se cuidaba muy bien de no revelar a nadie, porque indicaban el grado de intimidad que ella había tomado con Genzo Wakabayashi en las últimas semanas.

\- Lo mismo le dije yo.- rió Elieth, mientras tomaba un poco del chocolate blanco que Marie había usado para la cubertura del pastel.- ¿Hallaste un regalo adecuado para Genzo?

\- Eso espero.- bufó Lily, ofuscada.- Es difícil encontrar algo para regalar a un hombre que lo tiene todo. Siempre pensé que esto era un horroroso cliché, pero lo cierto es que pasa.

\- ¿Qué le compraste?.- quiso saber Marie.

\- Lo único que le puede faltar a un hombre que posee todo cuanto desea: una alarma contra incendios.- respondió Lily, muy seria.

Elieth y Marie intercambiaron una mirada y después se echaron a reír y Lily las secundó; tras casi nueve meses de convivir con ella, las chicas habían aprendido que Lily solía ponerse seria antes de soltar una broma, para hacerla lo más creíble posible.

\- Bueno, pues seguro que a Genzo le gustará lo que sea que le hayas comprado.- señaló Elieth.- Y sino, siempre estará la opción de decirle que lo amas, seguro que ése regalo le gustaría muchísimo más.

\- ¿Disculpa?.- Lily se atragantó con el té que Marie le dio.

\- Te disculpo por no habérmelo dicho antes, está bien, que no vuelva a suceder.- replicó la rubia de ojos grises.- Lo que no puedes hacer es dejar pasar más tiempo antes de que se lo digas a él.

\- No sé de qué hablas pero definitivamente no voy a decirle que lo amo.- Lily sintió que estaba poniéndose colorada, pero las otras no lo notaron debido a que sus mejillas ya estaban rojas desde que llegó debido al viento helado que la atacó en el exterior.- Eso no es verdad.

\- ¿Ah, no?.- preguntó Marie, mientras ponía el pastel en el sitio de honor, en la mesa principal del comedor.- Llevan viviendo juntos desde hace casi un año, ¿no es así?

\- Yo estoy quedándome en su departamento por un tiempo, que no es lo mismo.- Lily se preguntó cuántas veces habría dado ya esa explicación.- Me está haciendo el favor, no estamos viviendo juntos porque seamos pareja.

\- Pues para que "te haga el favor" por "un tiempo", me parece que ya fue demasiado.- replicó Elieth, haciendo gestos con sus finos y blancos dedos.- Nueve meses ya es tiempo suficiente como para que hayas encontrado otro lugar en dónde vivir. Muchas veces te hemos invitado a venirte a nuestro departamento y siempre nos has rechazado cruelmente.

\- No es eso, es que ya les dije que no sé cuándo voy a regresar a México.- protestó Lily.- No tiene caso que las moleste cuando es probable que vaya a volver dentro de poco. De hecho… bueno, de cualquier modo en algún momento se enterarán, pienso retomar mi carrera para el próximo año.

\- ¿De verdad?.- tanto Marie como Elieth abrieron los ojos como platos.- ¿Cuándo?

\- Para enero empieza el nuevo curso, y he decidido que voy a comenzar el nuevo año con el propósito de acabarlo.- aclaró Lily, quien súbitamente se había puesto seria.- Éste sería el último año que tengo que cursar para poder titularme, y dado que ya sé en qué deseo especializarme, no quiero perder más tiempo… Y también quiero pasar las festividades de Navidad y Año Nuevo en casa de mis padres…

\- Pero estamos en diciembre.- señaló Marie, quien estrujaba la toalla con la que se había estado secando las manos.- A 7 de diciembre, más específicamente, no falta mucho para Navidad.

\- Lo sé, por eso es que planeo marcharme pronto, antes de que se congestionen los vuelos.- Lily jugueteó con el mantel fino que decoraba la mesa.- Incluso hoy fue mi último día en el dispensario médico, ya saben que me voy.

Lily les dio la fecha de partida, y Marie y Elieth volvieron a intercambiar miradas entre sí; la chica más joven, rubia de ojos azules, suspiró mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Es decir, que te marchas pronto, muy pronto. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Genzo?.- quiso saber Marie.- Eso sí deberías de contárselo.

\- Aún no.- Lily se mordió el labio inferior.- No sé cómo decírselo, ni cuándo…

\- Definitivamente tiene que ser antes de que te vayas, sería lo ideal.- dijo Elieth con sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño.- No creo que le vaya a agradar mucho llegar un día a su casa y darse cuenta de que ya no estás.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.- Lily se mesó el cabello con cierta desesperación.- No he encontrado un buen momento para decírselo.

\- Pues hazlo cuanto antes.- exigió Elieth.- No puedes esperar más tiempo.

Eso era verdad, pero Lily no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Nueve meses atrás, una calurosa tarde de abril, Lily Del Valle había llegado a Múnich con la espera de encontrarse a sí misma en un país extranjero, dado que en su propio país había perdido por completo el rumbo. Estando en el último año para acabar la carrera de Medicina, había sufrido un fuerte revés con un caso de negligencia médica en la que ella estuvo presente como pasante. Sin entrar en demasiados detalles, una paciente que sólo había entrado a quirófano para una intervención que podría haberse considerado como "menor" acabó falleciendo debido a complicaciones que no debieron haber ocurrido, y siendo Lily un testigo principal de los hechos, sabía perfectamente bien que la culpa total fue del cirujano que la operó. El asunto había terminado en demanda y, mortalmente agotada y tristemente decepcionada de su trabajo, la chica había decidido tomar un año sabático para saber si de verdad quería continuar por ese camino. Su mejor amiga de la escuela preparatoria, Esmeralda La Salle, se había ido a estudiar a Alemania y, al enterarse de lo sucedido, invitó a Lily a pasar una temporada con ella, asegurando que podría hospedarse en la pensión en donde ella vivía, y la joven aceptó. Sin embargo, al llegar a Múnich, Esmeralda le dijo a Lily, muy apenada, que había tenido problemas con la persona que regenteaba la pensión y que había tenido que salirse de ahí (no sólo ella, varias de sus compañeras también) y en esos momentos estaba quedándose en el departamento de su novio Jair; Esmeralda le ofreció a Lily hospedaje con ellos, pero la chica no quería importunar a la pareja, así que sólo aceptó quedarse por un par de días, mientras buscaba otro lugar para establecerse. Y luego, al leer una revista deportiva de Jair, Lily vio un reportaje acerca de Genzo Wakabayashi, el guardameta japonés del Bayern Múnich, y una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente.

Lily y Genzo se conocieron de un par de años atrás, en un evento deportivo en donde ella trabajó como la asistente del entrenador de la Selección Juvenil Mexicana de fútbol (quien era su tío, por cierto), y la chica y el joven acabaron siendo amigos y manteniendo contacto a través de las redes sociales y correo electrónico; cuando por algún motivo el Bayern viajaba a la parte norte del continente americano, si había oportunidad, Genzo se reunía con Lily en la Ciudad de México durante algunas horas, e incluso llegaron a mantener conversaciones telefónicas a través de la mensajería de Skype. Tal vez este tipo de relación no era suficiente para decir que entre ellos había mucha intimidad, pero sí era lo bastante fuerte como para que ella quisiera ir a visitar a Genzo, así decidió que lo haría. Wakabayashi se sorprendió mucho al verla y, cuando Lily explicó su situación, el guardameta dijo que lamentaba lo sucedido y le ofreció su ayuda para cualquier situación que se presentara, mientras permanecía en Múnich. Como quien no quiere la cosa, Lily le preguntó a Genzo si de pura casualidad no conocía a alguien que pudiera aceptarla en su casa debido a que no tenía en dónde hospedarse, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, él le contestó que tenía una habitación libre en su propio departamento, la cual estaba a su entera disposición. Irse a vivir con un futbolista famoso al que apenas conocía no entraba dentro del plan que había hecho Lily para su estancia en Múnich, pero acabó aceptando la invitación de Genzo debido a la falta de algo mejor y, nueve meses después, ella continuaba viviendo ahí, a pesar de que después había recibido ofrecimientos de viviendas de otras personas.

El vivir con Wakabayashi fue una experiencia única en su género para Lily, no sólo porque estaba viviendo por primera vez con un hombre que no pertenecía a su familia ("Mis padres pondrían el grito en el cielo si se enteraran, sin duda", pensaba la chica), sino también porque el choque cultural, si bien no fue tan drástico como ambos esperaban, sí fue inevitable. Lily era demasiado abierta y Genzo era en exceso reservado, así como él era un maniático del orden y ella lo era un poquito menos (o mejor dicho, bastante menos), además de que las costumbres de ambos eran notoriamente diferentes, pero de alguna manera o de otra aprendieron a convivir a pesar de todo y, Lily tenía que decirlo, le agradaba mucho el nivel de intimidad que había ido surgiendo entre ellos. Además, gracias a Genzo, Lily había conocido a Karl Heinz Schneider, capitán del equipo del Bayern Múnich, así como a su novia Elieth Shanks, y a la hermana menor de aquél, Marie, al igual que a otros jugadores del equipo. Lily se había hecho muy amiga de todos ellos, agradecida de encontrar a más gente que la apreciara y la aceptara dentro de su grupo en un país extranjero que quedaba al otro lado del mundo (además de Esmeralda y Jair, claro), y, si bien Lily en algún momento consideró la oferta de irse a vivir al departamento que compartían Marie y Elieth, a quienes en verdad quería muchísimo, ella al final no lo hizo porque (y esto era algo que no le había contado a nadie), cuando le sugirió a Genzo que estaba considerando la posibilidad de irse a vivir a otro sitio, él le dijo que apoyaría su decisión pero que no le agradaba mucho la idea. Debido a esto Lily no se fue, porque se había dado cuenta de que él se había acostumbrado a ella.

Fue a los pocos días de esta conversación cuando ellos tuvieron relaciones sexuales por primera vez. Y por supuesto, esto tampoco se lo había contado Lily a Elieth.

\- Por el momento no harás nada, que falta poco para que mi hermano llegue con Genzo y con los demás invitados a su fiesta.- señaló Marie, mirando el reloj de pared, trayendo a Lily de vuelta al presente.- Y no será una buena ocasión para hablar de cosas tristes, así que verás eso después.

\- Supongo.- Lily miró con cierta tristeza el regalo que le había comprado a Genzo.

\- Más le vale a Karl aclararle a Genzo que no puede faltar porque es su fiesta de cumpleaños.- replicó Elieth.

\- ¿Qué no se supone que es una fiesta sorpresa?.- Lily ayudó a Marie a acomodar platos, cubiertos y vasos sobre la mesa en donde estaba el pastel.

\- Bah, como si él no lo sospechara.- Elieth se encogió de hombros.- Todos los años hacemos lo mismo.

Mientras esto tenía lugar en el departamento de Marie y Elieth, el entrenamiento del Bayern Múnich seguía su rumbo habitual en las instalaciones el equipo ubicadas en _Säbener Straße; _al inicio del adiestramiento, el entrenador y el capitán del equipo, padre e hijo, así como el resto de los jugadores, habían felicitado a Genzo por su cumpleaños, y Karl agregó que más le valía no tener planes para esa noche porque estaban organizándole una fiesta sorpresa para festejarlo. El portero, enarcando una ceja, esbozó una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

\- Si me lo dices, ya no es una fiesta sorpresa.- replicó Genzo, divertido.

\- Por favor, como si no lo sospecharas.- replicó Karl, pronunciando las mismas palabras que había dicho su novia.- Todos los años hacemos lo mismo.

\- Bueno, eso es verdad.- Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.- No es que no me lo haya visto venir, por supuesto. Conociendo a Elieth, era de esperarse.

\- Muy bien, entonces ya lo sabes.- dijo Schneider.- No puedes faltar. Va a estar tu novia, además.

\- ¿Novia?.- Genzo sabía bien de qué hablaba Schneider, pero no iba a morder el anzuelo.- ¿Ya tengo una?

\- Por supuesto, se llama Lily Del Valle y es amiga de mi novia y de mi hermana.- Karl parecía un tiburón que estuviera a punto de tragarse un jugoso pez, o mejor dicho, una jugosa pierna de algún pobre nadador.

\- Ella no es mi novia.- Wakabayashi sabía que había varias personas interesadas en sus palabras.- Sólo somos amigos.

\- Y vive contigo.- masculló el chino Sho Shunko, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- No voy a volver a tocar ese tema.- el joven se ajustó su gorra blanca, armándose de paciencia.- Lo he explicado muchas veces.

\- Y a nadie convences.- sentenció Schneider, ladeando la cabeza.- Eres tú el único a quien engañas.

\- ¿Nos vas a decir que nunca has tenido "contacto físico" con ella?.- Sho hacía fintas con el balón, además de muecas burlonas con la boca.- No te lo vamos a creer.

\- Nunca dije eso.- fue todo lo que Wakabayashi contestó, con una sonrisa un tanto enigmática.

Ni Schneider ni Sho necesitaron más para saber que Genzo y Lily sí habían tenido acercamientos físicos del primer tipo, así como también se dieron cuenta de que ella le importaba lo suficiente a él como para no vanagloriarse de eso ante sus amigos.

\- Muy escondido te lo tenías.- sentenció Sho, soltando una carcajada.- Bien por ti. Eres menos idiota de lo que pensé, y definitivamente esos rumores de homosexualidad que corren por ahí son infundados.

\- Así como infundados, no.- declaró Stefan Levin, quien no se había perdido palabra de lo que se decía.- Esa tensión sexual que ha habido entre él y Schneider tuvo mucho que ver.

\- ¿Qué rumores de homosexualidad?.- preguntó Genzo, como si no supiera de qué hablaban, pero lo cierto es que ya había visto que algunos portales alemanes de noticias deportivas declaraban que resultaba raro que al joven guardameta nunca se le hubiera visto acompañado de alguna chica, y que quizás eso se debía a que el japonés era un gay de clóset, palabras que a Wakabayashi le causaron un ataque de risa, algo no muy común en él.

\- ¿Ya terminaron?.- cuestionó Karl, a su vez, enfurruñado.- ¿O quieren seguir hablando para castigarlos después con varias vueltas al campo?

\- Ni que fueras el entrenador.- protestó Levin, pero se calló y se puso a correr.

Sho lo imitó, y entonces, cuando Karl y Genzo se quedaron a solas, el primero le dirigió al segundo una mirada de lo más significativa.

\- Si de verdad sientes algo por Lily, y a mí me parece que sí, si me lo preguntas, deberías decírselo.- aconsejó el alemán.- Ella es una chica preciosa, si no eres tú, alguien más en algún momento querrá tenerla de novia.

\- No, no te lo pregunté.- Genzo frunció el ceño.- Pero gracias por el consejo no pedido.

\- Testarudo, como siempre.- Schneider se encogió de hombros y salió tras Levin y Sho.

Wakabayashi se dirigió a la portería para ocupar su puesto; mientras se colocaba los guantes, no pudo evitar recordar las veces que él y Lily habían acabado teniendo sexo en su departamento. En total, debían de ser unas seis o siete noches las que ella había terminado en sus brazos, quizás unas cuantas más, y de los motivos que los llevaron a la cama, sólo recordaba los de las dos primeras veces. Ella siempre le había resultado atractiva, era verdad, y él muchas veces se había sorprendido al descubrirse a sí mismo deseando besarla, pero había acabado por no prestarle demasiada atención a ese sentimiento, quizás porque estaba demasiado enfocado en su carrera futbolística como para darle importancia a cualquier otra cosa (además de que Lily tampoco estaba del mejor humor para relaciones amorosas, había que decirlo). Por supuesto, esto ocasionó que la tensión sexual que había entre ambos llegara a un punto en el que resultó incontrolable, de manera que acabaron desfogando su pasión en plena sala del apartamento, en una noche en la que ellos se quedaron hasta muy tarde viendo películas y bebiendo cerveza alemana.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que repitieran la experiencia por segunda ocasión, gracias a un (Genzo tenía que admitirlo) ataque de celos que Wakabayashi tuvo a causa de un compañero de Lily del dispensario médico en el que empezó a trabajar al mes de haber llegado a Múnich, el cual la invitó a salir y le declaró que estaba muy interesado en ella. Genzo había llegado a la conclusión de que, al no saber cómo expresar y/o canalizar el sentimiento de rabia que sintió al saberlo, había acabado por seducir a Lily para demostrar (a quién, era la cuestión) que ella seguía siendo suya. Después de esta segunda ocasión, las demás fueron llegando una tras otra, con suficiente espacio entre una y otra como para que no se viese excesivamente descarada la naturalidad con la que ambos aceptaban tener sexo, sobre todo porque ellos nunca habían hablado del tema, ni una sola vez.

Podría resultar sorprendente que, viviendo en el mismo departamento y habiendo hecho algo tan endiabladamente íntimo como tener relaciones sexuales, ni Genzo ni Lily jamás hubiesen hablado del asunto, pero era verdad. Con lo extremadamente reservado que era él, y lo seria que era ella en cuestiones de amor, nunca habían encontrado una oportunidad para tocar el tema. O mejor dicho, no habían hallado la manera de empezar el tema como tal, no era como si alguno de los dos pudiera llegar y decir: "Oye, ¿te acuerdas que anoche tuvimos sexo? Pues eso, quiero saber qué piensas", y por la mañana, tras haber pasado la noche juntos (que era el momento más lógico en el que ambos podrían tratar el tema, si amanecían desnudos en la misma cama), Genzo siempre se despertaba primero y se marchaba a entrenar antes de que Lily tuviera la oportunidad de abrir los ojos y preguntarse a dónde había ido él; muchas veces él estuvo tentado a despertarla para hablar con ella, pero la chica se veía tan plácida dormida que nunca tuvo corazón para hacerlo. De esta manera, habían pasado las semanas sin hablar del asunto, aunque esto no impidió que ellos continuaran siendo amantes fortuitos.

De cualquier forma, ¿a dónde llevaba todo eso? Si bien Wakabayashi nunca se había puesto analizar qué sentía realmente por Lily, estaba seguro de que no era un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para él mismo, que ella se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, y de hecho, estaba bastante seguro también de que Lily tenía los mismos sentimientos por él, pero era una cuestión que tampoco había considerado tratar. ¿Debería seguir el consejo de Schneider e intentar llevar su relación con Lily al siguiente nivel? Había qué aceptar que lo que él dijo era verdad: si no era Genzo, cualquier otro podría intentar acercarse a ella tarde que temprano, considerando que ya había habido alguien que quiso hacerlo en su momento.

Un balón pasó zumbando directo hacia la portería, y aunque Genzo alcanzó a desviarlo con el puño, su reacción fue lo suficientemente tardía como para que el entrenador le llamara la atención.

\- ¡Wakabayashi, estás muy lento el día de hoy!.- reclamó el hombre.- ¡Concéntrate!

\- ¡Me disculpo, entrenador Schneider!.- gritó Genzo, haciendo una mueca. Era raro que sus pensamientos lo desviaran tanto de su concentración.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando, Wakabayashi?.- cuestionó Karl, con una sonrisa sardónica, pero Genzo respondió arrojándole con fuerza el balón.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?.- dijo el portero.- ¿Tan rápido perdiste tu habilidad?

\- ¡Ja! Ya verás, te enseñaré lo que mis habilidades le pueden hacer a tus redes.- replicó el alemán, aceptando el reto.

\- Y por ese tipo de conversaciones es por lo que la prensa llegó a pensar que son pareja gay.- musitó Sho en voz baja, lo que ocasionó que Levin sonriera.

Al final del entrenamiento, una vez que el entrenador Schneider los dejó marchar, Karl, Levin, Sho y Wakabayashi se dirigieron al apartamento que compartían la novia y la hermana del primero; en el camino, como era una costumbre, el tema de conversación se desvió hacia la Bundesliga y la _Champions League_; aunque Genzo iba atento a la plática, dando opiniones como todos, una vocecilla le decía que tenía que considerar el hablar con Lily sobre la situación entre ambos, quizás esa misma noche. Una vez en el departamento de las chicas, Marie y Elieth saltaron a abrazar a Genzo apenas lo vieron llegar; él, que llevaba años conociéndolas, ya se había habituado a su comportamiento expresivo y aceptó de buena gana los gestos de cariño, pero Lily se mantuvo en un segundo plano más discreto, acercándose apenas cuando las otras dos la llamaron para que le diera al festejado su correspondiente abrazo.

(¿No resultaba irónico que no hubiera problema al momento de tener sexo, pero que para un simple abrazo delante de los demás, ambos se comportaran como si fueran a ser arrojados a los leones?).

\- Feliz cumpleaños.- musitó Lily, mientras le entregaba el paquete envuelto para regalo.- Es el disco de Coldplay que contiene la canción de _Viva la Vida_, que me habías dicho que te gusta.

\- Oye, se supone que no debes decir qué regalo es, arruinas la sorpresa.- la amonestó Karl, siendo apoyado por los otros.

\- Sí, pero lo dije por si alguien más tuvo la misma idea que yo, ahora tendrá que cambiar su obsequio.- respondió Lily, con cierta maldad.

Esto hizo que Genzo soltara una carcajada, al igual que los demás. Schneider notó entonces, como ya lo había hecho antes, que Lily era una de las pocas personas que podían conseguir que Wakabayashi se riera tan abiertamente.

La celebración, aunque tuvo pocos invitados, fue adecuada para alguien con el carácter de Genzo, a quien no le agradaban los festejos con demasiada gente o que se salieran de control; él agradeció que Marie se tomara las molestias de prepararle un pastel, así como los exóticos regalos de los que ya podía considerar como sus amigos, incluso le sorprendió ver que Hermann Kaltz, su otrora compañero de equipo, había hecho el viaje desde Hamburgo para estar ahí esa noche. Todo estaba resultando muy bien aunque Lily parecía estar en otro mundo; de vez en cuando Genzo la sorprendía con la mirada perdida, distraída y absorta en sus propios pensamientos, y se preguntó en qué podría estar pensando la joven.

Esto cambió cuando Marie conectó el _karaoke_ y los obligó a todos (o a casi a todos), a cantar. El único que se salvó fue el mismo Genzo, quizás porque era su cumpleaños y ella no quería obligarlo a hacer nada que él no quisiera, al menos por ese día, pero los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte. Sólo en ese momento Lily parecía estar concentrada, cantando de muy buena gana una canción que era una de sus favoritas.

\- _It´s time to begin, isn´t it?_

Llegó después la consabida partida del pastel y Lily y Elieth cantaron el _Feliz Cumpleaños_, una canción cumpleañera en versión mexicana, y al final corrieron más cerveza y comida, y se intercambiaron más risas y chistes subidos de tono, como sucedería con cualquier grupo de amigos que se reúnen para celebrar su amistad, más que una fecha específica en sí. Era ya de madrugada cuando Genzo y Lily decidieron despedirse, debido a que el día había resultado agotador para el primero.

\- Debes decírselo.- murmuró Elieth al oído de Lily, cuando se despedían.- Díselo ya, porque no te queda mucho tiempo.

\- Tengo que decirle que me voy a marchar, eso es obvio.- susurró Lily, mirando inquieta hacia el sitio en donde Genzo hablaba con Karl.- Se lo diré mañana mismo.

\- No hablo de eso y bien lo sabes.- replicó la otra chica.- No te vayas sin decirle lo que sientes por él.

Lily hizo una mueca y no respondió. Si ya se le hacía difícil decirle a Genzo que se marchaba, mucho peor era confesarle ese sentimiento que no quería admitir.

\- No vayas a cometer la idiotez de no decirle lo que todos sabemos.- le dijo Schneider a Wakabayashi, a su vez.- Si no eres tú, alguien más lo hará.

\- En otras palabras, si yo no le hablo de lo que supuestamente todos saben, tú lo harás.- Genzo esbozó una mueca de burla.

\- No, idiota.- Karl movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.- Si no te decides tú a pedirle a Lily que esté contigo, algún otro se lo pedirá para sí mismo.

Genzo también prefirió no contestar a su interlocutor, optando por despedirse de los demás.

Diez minutos después, él y Lily regresaban al departamento que compartían en el automóvil de Genzo, el cual había estado usando ella por la mañana; aunque él iba tranquilo, le preocupó en cierto modo el que la joven estuviese tan callada, mirando fijamente por la ventana, como si algo le preocupara. El sofisticado equipo de sonido del automóvil reproducía a esas horas de la mañana música del género _indie_ rock, que nadie se molestaba en cambiar porque iba muy acorde con la hora y el estado anímico de los dos. Cuando comenzó a sonar la melodía de _It´s Time_, Lily se puso a canturrearla en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

\- _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_.- su suave voz apenas y rozaba los límites audibles del sonido para el ser humano.- _I´m just the same as I was…_

\- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Genzo, de repente, al detenerse ante un semáforo en rojo.- Has estado muy callada toda la noche.

\- ¿Yo?.- Lily se sorprendió un poco.- Bueno, eh, ésta era tu gran noche, no tenía por qué hablar de más.

\- He tenido otras grandes noches, mucho más que ésta, y eso no te ha detenido para estar a mi lado.- repuso él, tamborileando en el volante con los dedos.

\- ¿Y no estuve hoy a tu lado?.- cuestionó ella, dejando la ventanilla de lado para mirarlo por un momento.

\- No del todo.- negó Wakabayashi.- Estabas en cuerpo, pero tu mente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros, no sé en dónde.

El portero alcanzó a pensar que quizás Schneider tenía razón, que podría haber otro hombre que estuviera llevándose el pensamiento de Lily con él, pero de inmediato descartó la idea. "No, ella me ama a mí, estoy seguro", se dijo Genzo, mientras hacía avanzar el automóvil. "Debe tratarse de otra cosa". Él esperó a que la chica contestara, pero ella no agregó nada más y se limitó a seguir cantando la casi finalizada canción.

\- _Now don´t you understand… _.- musitó.

Wakabayashi se resignó a que Lily no diría nada y decidió que, dadas las circunstancias, tampoco sería una buena idea tratar el tema de sus sentimientos no expresados esa noche, además de que ya pasaba de la una de la mañana y, si quería levantarse a las siete a correr, debía llegar directamente a dormir para despertar fresco y descansado. Sin embargo, una vez en el apartamento, después de que Genzo asegurara las entradas y apagara las luces del vestíbulo, al dirigirse a su habitación él se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba sentada en una butaca alta de la barra de la cocina, esperándolo. La joven no se había quitado ni el abrigo siquiera, y contemplaba muy quieta las luces de la ciudad de Múnich que alcanzaban a colarse a través del balcón de la sala.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó él, muy serio.

\- Tenemos qué hablar.- ella soltó las palabras con mucha rapidez, como si le hubiesen estado quemando la lengua y le urgiera dejarlas ir.

\- ¿Sobre qué?.- quiso saber Genzo, mientras se sentaba en el banco alto que estaba frente al de ella.

A pesar de que él estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Lily, la frase "tenemos que hablar" le dio escalofríos por temor a que a ésta le siguiera la consabida: "¿Qué somos, exactamente?". Wakabayashi dudaba de que hubiera algún hombre a quien dicha pregunta no le cayera como una patada de mula al hígado, con todo y que sí amara a la chica que se lo preguntaba. Sin embargo, no era de su relación de lo que Lily deseaba hablar, era de algo mucho, mucho peor, como Genzo pudo constatar después.

\- Voy a regresar a México.- dijo ella, sin preámbulos.- He decidido que quiero retomar mis estudios y acabar la carrera de Medicina. Quiero ser médico. Yo… He estado pensándolo mucho, y he llegado a la conclusión de que me gusta servir a la gente, pero también me llama la atención la Medicina Deportiva y quisiera dedicarme a esto. Karl me comentó que, si estoy interesada, él podría hacer arreglos para que yo haga la especialidad en Medicina Deportiva en el Bayern, y Elieth me ha dicho que tiene un amigo que puede darme un puesto permanente en el Hospital Universitario, pero para ambas cosas necesito primero acabar la carrera y titularme…

Lily hizo una pausa para ver si Genzo decía algo, pero como éste permaneció callado, la muchacha se obligó a continuar.

\- Por eso debo volver a México.- dijo, atragantándose.- Y le prometí a mi madre que pasaría con ellos las festividades de fin de año, así que…

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?.- soltó Wakabayashi, interrumpiéndola.

\- Pasado mañana.- contestó ella, con un susurro.- Ya tengo el boleto de avión.

Miles de pensamientos se agolparon en el cerebro del futbolista, entre preguntas varias y reclamos, pero hubo una que se impuso sobre las demás.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.- preguntó, apretando la mano derecha en un puño.- Si te vas pasado mañana, esto no lo decidiste hoy, ni ayer.

\- Porque tenía miedo de… .- comenzó a decir ella, pero se interrumpió de inmediato.

Lily pensaba decir: "Tenía miedo de que me pidieras quedarme y que no pudiera irme", pero se dio cuenta de que sonaría hueco, sentimentaloide y egocéntrico, así que se detuvo a tiempo.

\- Mira, sé que debí decírtelo antes.- la joven comenzó de nuevo.- No debí haberte soltado esto a dos días de mi partida, pero no quería arruinar lo que tenías preparado para estos días. Los últimos partidos de la Bundesliga. Los partidos clasificatorios de la _Champions_. Los partidos amistosos de Japón. Tu cumpleaños. Buscaba el mejor momento para hacerlo, para no _importunarte_ con estas cuestiones pero no supe cuándo hacerlo. Lo lamento. No quiero que pienses que soy una ingrata por marcharme así pero quisiera que comprendieras que tú tuviste mucho qué ver con mi decisión.

\- ¿Yo?.- la voz de Genzo tuvo cierto tinte de incredulidad.- ¿Y cómo, si ni enterado estaba del asunto?

\- Porque te veía todos los días dar lo mejor de ti, siempre con la cabeza y el espíritu en altos, a pesar de las muchas dificultades por las que pasaste antes de entrar al Bayern Múnich.- respondió Lily, con los ojos brillantes.- Siempre he admirado tu valor y tu tenacidad, y mientras más te admiraba más vergüenza sentía de mí misma por dejar que una _estupidez_ pusiera en duda una de las decisiones más importantes que he tomado en la vida, el querer ser médico. Estoy rodeada de estrellas brillantes, siendo tú la que más brilla entre ellas, yo no quiero quedarme atrás.

Estas palabras calmaron a Wakabayashi lo suficiente para notar lo mucho que le había afectado la noticia; nunca como en esos momentos él tuvo tantos deseos de besarla y de decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de una cosa: si Lily lo amaba también, situación de la que Genzo estaba casi cien por ciento seguro, y si él le decía que quería tenerla a su lado, era muy probable entonces que ella cambiara su decisión de marcharse, lo que implicaría que no podría seguir el camino que había elegido tomar. Claro, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Lily concluyera sus estudios en Alemania, pero ninguna universidad aceptaría que ella sólo cursara el último año sin evaluarla primero y homologar los estudios que ya había tomado en México al esquema que se llevaba en Alemania, lo cual podría prolongar hasta por tres o cuatro años más la conclusión de su carrera. Se podría pensar que tres o cuatro años extra no serían demasiado al lado de la posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran juntos pero… ¿Eso no sería obligarla a elegir por él? ¿A cambiar sus planes, a prolongar sus estudios, por la egoísta oportunidad de tenerla a su lado? ¿Y qué si ella deseaba quedarse en México, volver con su familia? ¿Sería justo presionarla a que dejara todo atrás, de manera definitiva en vez de temporal, para que se quedara con él? Genzo sabía que las respuestas a estas preguntas eran un rotundo NO.

\- Entiendo.- dijo él, al fin, tras un prolongado silencio; sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos, de lo mucho que apretó los puños.- Yo no voy a decirte que me alegra la idea de que te vayas. Si por mí fuera, no dejaría que te marcharas nunca. Pero te apoyaré en tu decisión, porque es lo mejor para ti, porque yo también quiero que brilles, mucho más de lo que ya lo haces ahora. Quiero que termines tus estudios, sé bien que serás una excelente doctora.

"Pero no quiero que te vayas".

\- Gracias.- Lily agachó la cabeza, ciertamente afectada.- Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes.

\- No te disculpes.- él sonrió, aunque a medias.- No pasa nada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, esperando quizás a que el otro agregara otra cosa, pero ninguno lo hizo, así que Lily se bajó de la butaca de un salto y se despidió rápidamente, alegando que estaba muy cansada. Genzo la dejó marcharse sin pronunciar en voz alta las palabras que se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta.

A pesar de lo agotado que se sentía, de lo moralmente exhausto, Genzo no pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato; una y otra vez, repasó en su mente los posibles escenarios del próximo año que se avecinaba, todos cargados de metas, y se dio cuenta que no consideró nunca la posibilidad de que Lily no estuviera en ellos. Una parte de él, la más egoísta, le decía que le pidiera a la chica que no se marchara, que se quedara en Alemania con él, pero la parte menos machista de Wakabayashi le dijo que amar a una persona era dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones, independientemente de si se estaba incluido o no en ellas. Era una frase muy cierta, aunque resultaba ser un pobre y asqueroso consuelo, al menos en esos momentos.

Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Genzo escuchó unos leves golpes dados a su puerta, apenas audibles; creyendo que se había imaginado los ruidos, el portero se levantó a abrir la puerta y descubrió a Lily al otro lado de ella, con el cabello despeinado y la cara pálida, pero aun así él creyó que se veía hermosa.

\- Yo sólo quería decirte que… .- a Lily se le volvieron a atragantar las palabras. ¿Por qué era tan endemoniadamente difícil decir un "te amo"?

Pero la chica sabía que, o era en ese momento cuando agarraba valor, o no lo haría nunca. Al día siguiente Marie y Elieth ofrecerían en su honor una comida de despedida (algo organizado a toda prisa debido al poco tiempo con el que ella avisó de su viaje), y además tendría que acabar de preparar su equipaje (el cual llevaba semanas alistando, aunque de todos modos no había llegado con muchas cosas a Alemania) y despedirse de sus amigos, así que no habría otra oportunidad para hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. Así pues, Lily se paró de puntitas y besó a Genzo en los labios, echándole los brazos al cuello; durante una fracción de segundo, ella temió que él la rechazara, pero entonces Genzo ya estaba abrazándola y cargándola por la cintura, metiéndola a su habitación y arrojándola sobre su cama, todo sin dejar de besarla, para después pasar a los besos más ardientes y las caricias más intensas, mientras le iba quitando la ropa. Ella ya sabía cómo terminaría el asunto y lo agradeció; si no se había atrevido a decirle a Genzo que lo amaba, al menos pasaría una última noche entre sus brazos, antes de irse sin saber si volvería.

Amanecía cuando al fin Lily se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Genzo; él, que había hecho planes mentales de salir a correr muy temprano, apenas y alcanzó a darse cuenta de que ya iba a ser hora de levantarse antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse, sintiendo la calidez del aliento de la chica en su pecho. A ambos los despertó el sonido del celular de Lily, que recibió una llamada de Elieth preguntando en dónde carajos se habían metido ambos, y que no se les olvidara que tenían pendiente una comida esa misma tarde. Los jóvenes, que apenas y habían dormido un poco, sintieron esta nueva reunión como una prolongación de la de la noche previa, aunque resultó ser diferente porque el ambiente estaba cargado de la tristeza de la despedida. Entre promesas de seguir en contacto, deseos de éxito y regalos de último minuto, Lily no encontró oportunidad para hablar con Genzo, pero de cualquier manera ya no había mucho más por decirse que sus cuerpos desnudos no se hubieran dicho ya.

El día transcurrió como agua, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Lily dijo que tenía que marcharse para arreglar los últimos detalles antes de tomar su vuelo. No, no quería que nadie la acompañara al aeropuerto, no le gustaban las despedidas y, de todos modos, ella consideraba su partida como una ausencia de un año, porque al acabar sus estudios regresaría.

\- Más vale que cumplas esa promesa, porque conozco a alguien que no será feliz sin ti.- Schneider fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Wakabayashi había decidido no declarar sus sentimientos.

\- Lo haré.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa.- Voy a regresar, eso es seguro.

\- Te estaremos esperando.- añadió Elieth, abrazándola.- No te vayas a olvidar de nosotros.

Esa noche Lily debía acostarse temprano ya que saldría de madrugada al aeropuerto, de manera que decidió despedirse de Genzo después de la hora de la cena, ya que no quería que tampoco él la acompañara a tomar su vuelo. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué decirle, Lily sí estaba segura de que no quería confesarle lo que sentía por él, quedaría muy fuera de lugar el mencionar este detalle la noche previa a su partida.

\- Quiero darte las gracias por todo.- comenzó a decir ella, suavemente.- Por haberme aceptado en tu hogar, por haber estado ahí cuando lo necesité y por ofrecerme un soporte cuando estaba ahogándome. No tenías la obligación de hacer ninguna de estas cosas pero aun así lo hiciste y lo agradezco. Yo… Nunca podré pagarte lo suficiente.

\- Ni busco que lo hagas.- dijo él, muy serio.- No era mi intención obtener un beneficio al ayudarte, pero creo que me das demasiado crédito. Tú sola pudiste levantarte, yo sólo te ofrecí una mano para que tuvieras en dónde apoyarte.

\- Hiciste más de lo que crees.- insistió Lily, mirándolo con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. "Hiciste que mi corazón latiera de una forma en como no lo había hecho antes".- Gracias.

Genzo sólo sonrió. Lily supo que no había más por decir, así que le deseó buenas noches y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

\- Yuri, espera.- él la detuvo cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar en su dormitorio.- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- Lily se dio la vuelta, con el corazón retumbándole con fuerza en el pecho.

\- Si decides volver… Aquí siempre habrá un lugar para ti.- respondió Wakabayashi, en voz baja.

\- Gracias.- ella trató de que no se le notara la desilusión.

Era muy temprano cuando Lily se despertó para alistarse, pero aun así había otras luces encendidas en los edificios cercanos, quizás pertenecientes a personas que se levantaban de madrugada para ir a trabajar. Ella decidió que pediría un taxi para que la llevara al aeropuerto ya que no le parecía muy prudente salir a la calle a esperar uno a esa hora (aunque Alemania era mucho más segura que México, de eso no queda duda). Sin embargo, cuando ella salió de la habitación con sus maletas, vio a Genzo sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, esperándola.

\- ¿Estás lista?.- él se levantó para ayudarla con su equipaje.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?.- Lily se sorprendió.

\- No habrás creído en verdad que dejaría que te marcharas sola.- repuso Genzo, ajustándose la gorra. Él llevaba puesto su traje deportivo del Hamburgo, lo que indicaba que no pensaba volver al departamento tras llevarla al aeropuerto.- Con nada impedirás que te lleve.

Lily prefirió no discutir ya que en el fondo deseaba que él la acompañara, por lo que dejó que Genzo bajara su equipaje hasta el estacionamiento y lo subiera a su automóvil. En el camino, los dos hablaron de cosas triviales y comunes, como si en vez de despedirse por un largo tiempo sólo fuera a serlo por unas cuantas horas. Ya en el aeropuerto, Genzo la acompañó a registrar su equipaje y se quedó con ella todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que se hizo inevitable la despedida definitiva.

\- Gracias, una vez más.- dijo Lily, abrazándolo, tratando de no echarse a llorar.- Te estaré molestando por chat, email y demás.

\- Eso espero.- Wakabayashi la estrechó con fuerza.- Cuídate, por favor. Avísame cuando llegues a México, no importa la hora que sea.

\- Lo haré.- ella lo besó en la mejilla, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

\- Sé que no debería pedírtelo pero… .- Genzo luchaba consigo mismo para no decir lo que tanto ansiaba decir.- Considera por favor la posibilidad de volver a Alemania, a especializarte en Medicina Deportiva o en lo que desees.

\- Por supuesto que lo consideraré.- asintió Lily, separándose de él.

"Vamos, díselo".

En las pantallas que marcaban los horarios de los próximos vuelos por salir, apareció en primeras líneas el que abordaría Lily; tanto ella como su acompañante miraron la parpadeante imagen sin decir palabra. En alguna tienda cercana sonaba la melodía de _It´s Time, _la cual los envolvió y los apartó del resto de los ruidos del lugar con su persistente coro, _That I'm never changing who I am_.

\- Hasta luego.- Lily esbozó una sonrisa tímida y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, echando a andar hacia la zona en donde ella tendría que registrar su pasaporte y checar su boleto.

"Y al final, no se lo dije", pensó ella. "No pude hacerlo. No hubiera sido correcto declararme el mismo día en el que me voy… ¿Para qué vino a despedirme? Fue mucho peor, porque ahora tengo este nudo en la garganta que no se me va a quitar con nada, porque aún no me marcho y ya lo extraño con todas mis fuerzas…".

\- ¡Yuri!.- la chica estaba por llegar a la zona de aduanas cuando escuchó la voz de Wakabayashi, clara y fuerte, a su espalda.

Al girarse, Lily vio que Genzo se dirigía hacia ella con paso firme; antes de que la joven pudiera decir nada, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Lily le echó los brazos al cuello y le correspondió al beso con todo su amor, tan intensamente que a los dos se les acabó el aire para respirar.

\- Te amo.- dijo Genzo, cuando la soltó.

\- Y yo a ti.- contestó Lily, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Te estaré esperando, no lo olvides.- añadió él, ajustándose nuevamente la gorra.- Si no regresas, iré a buscarte.

\- Volveré, es una promesa.- dijo ella, llevándose la mano al corazón.- Dentro de un año estaré de regreso.

Antes de que Lily desapareciera de su campo de visión, ella volteó a verlo por última ocasión y le lanzó un beso con la punta de los dedos. Genzo lo aceptó con una sonrisa, mientras la joven se perdía de vista en el área de aduanas.

Sí, por supuesto que volvería.

**Fin. **

**Notas:**

\- Genzo Wakabayashi y los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa _son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

\- Lily Del Valle y Esmeralda La Salle son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- Elieth Shanks y Jair Córdoba son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider y usados con su expreso consentimiento.

\- La canción en la que está inspirada esta historia es "_It´s Time"_, de Imagine Dragons.

\- Aclaro que este fanfic NO tiene relación alguna con la historia de _In This Together _ ni con cualquier otro de mis fanfics, a pesar de que hay algunas variables de ese fanfic que se repiten en esta historia. Considérenlo más bien como un universo paralelo. Debido a que llevo tantos años escribiendo una historia para estas fechas, he tenido que echar mano de tramas que llegué a considerar como oficiales para la historia de Genzo y Lily pero que al final descarté por motivos varios, y ésta es una de ellas.

\- ¿Por qué se me ocurrió que a Genzo podría gustarle _Viva la Vida_, de Coldplay? Porque esta canción se toca mientras el vencedor de la _Champions League_ festeja justo después de que termina el partido de la final, por lo que en cierto modo está relacionada a este evento deportivo. Según tengo entendido, muchos jugadores de clubes europeos consideran que ésta es una canción que les trae buena suerte, y dado que una de las metas de Wakabayashi es ganar la _Champions League,_ pues sólo hice las triangulaciones lógicas. Y por cierto, el álbum que contiene dicha canción es _Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends_.

\- Y para los que me preguntan cada vez: No, Genzo no se ha ido aún al Bayern, no es algo oficial, sólo un mero sueño guajiro, por el momento.

\- Ya con éste son 11 fanfics escritos en honor al cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi. No sé si celebrar mi perseverancia o invertir mis ahorros en pagar una estancia en el manicomio.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo Wakabayashi, mi eterno amor platónico!


End file.
